Elemental Squirrels
Elemental Squirrels are grouped characters. Character Info Hence the name, they're all squirrels and each one of them represent an element. Dark Squirrel The purple-colored squirrel that, hence his name, is aligned with darkness. He's mainly at home in dark places, like caves or dark forests, but mostly forests (hence he's a squirrel after all). He also dislikes being in bright places, but he won't turn to dust or disentigrate. Sometimes, he usually appears more often durring blackouts. Earth Squirrel The dark-green-colored squirrel that somehow is very strong, hence his name, and also is aligned with earth, hence his . Despite his color, he can easily get along with nature-loving character like Giggles for example. Also, he also lives only in forests hence his color, and also tries to harm anyone who messes with his home. Also, he can't swin in water because he's heavy despite his appearance, and he can also drown while he's underwater as well. Fire Squirrel The orange-colored squirrel that somehow a bit faster, hence his name, and also is aligned with fire, hence his name. He's capable of walking through fires and survive intact, and also can melt ice as well (but he's still on good terms with ice squrirels), but he isn't so lucky in water as it's like poison to him (since he's a fire elemental) and he won't survive underwater for 5 seconds as he instantly drowns when his head's underwater. He also can't survive in enviorments that don't have oxygen as well (since oxygen supports combustion). Ice Squirrel Ice squirrel's the cyan/light turquoise-colored squirrel that lives in cold environments, hence his name, and mainly likes cold atomspheres as well. This squrirel's also aligned with ice, hence his name as well. Also, this squirrel can sleep in fridges (hence they can keep cold temeratures) or freezers (since they're cold withinn them). Also, he can melt despite he's not actually made out of ice. He doesn't like warm or hot environments (like rainforests or deserts) since he can melt and turn into water. If the temp's 50 or below, he's alright. Light Squirrel A light-yellow squirrel that, hence his name, is aligned with light. He can be able to illuminate dark places and also likes to be in bright places as well. Also, he isn't lucky in very dark places if he can't use his illumination ability. Also, he also dislikes power outages but it can give him an excuse to let him to try to turn the power back on. Thunder Squirrel Thunder Squirrel's a dark-yellow squirrel that somehow is immune to all electrical damages hence he's aligned to both lightning and electricty, hence his name. This fella can be out in lightning storms and can still be alive if he gets struck by a single lightning bolt. Also, he can be able to be on powerlines hence he's a squirrel, and he also likes being on them and at power plants, but he dislikes lightning rods. Water Squirrel Water Squirrel is a blue-colored squirrel. Hence he's aligned wtih water, hence his name, he can breathe underwater and cannot drown, even if the water has no water dissolved within it. He mainly lives near water. The only thing that this squirrel hates is being in dry places, like deserts for example. Also, this squirrel can die from being electricuted or from being away from water for too long, since it's aligned with it actually. Wind Squirrel Wind Squirrel is a light-green squirrel that is really light, despite his name. This squirrel's also aligned with the air and wind, hence his name. This squirrel can float down from high places and land on his feet, like a cat can do. This squirrel can also glide along the winds despite not being a flying squirrel actually. Sometimes the winds cause him to glide in the opposite direction of what he wants. If he's unlucky, he'll go play on a cliff or something he won't like to slam into in his life. He also dislikes it if the wind shifts if he's gliding as well. Trivia *All of them wear the same kind of clothing, but each one has different eye colors. *There are a certain number of each squirrel, so there can be a few of each in each episode that they appear in. *All of the elemental squirrels somehow have a bit of a crush on each other based off of what each other is opposed in RPG games; FirexIce, WindxEarth, ThunderxWater, and LightxDark. *Each characters' age varies according to the squirrel, even if there's more of each. *The only magic that each of these squirrels are basically elemental magic (based off of each of them) and also healing magic (all of them can cast the same kind of healing magic) as well. *This is FrogKing55's first ever grouped characters, even though they're are eight of them as well. Category:Grouped Characters Category:Squirrels Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Purple Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Cyan Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with abnormal eye colors Category:Homosexual Characters Category:FrogKing55's characters Category:Octet Characters